Time Immortal
by John 'Doc' Holliday
Summary: This happens after the Defeat of Dwarf in the Flask. Based off brotherhood. Winry and Ed get back together. Ed retains his title as FullMetal as an honorary gift from the government of Amestris. Ed is still not an Alchemist, however Al is now a State Alchemist. A/U
1. Hohenheim the Light

_Hohenheim the Light_

I am dedicating this book to three things: Knowledge, the ultimate power of the universe, the reason we forsake friends and family and become lonesome. My Family, for supporting me in this quest of knowledge and showing me that wisdom has power over knowledge. And to fellow author, Catherine Lindner for showing me that knowledge comes from more than just books. It is all around us.

Prologue: it began long ago in Xerxes and we thought it ended in 1916 in Amestris, but we were wrong. Were we ever so wrong.

My name is Hohenheim and this is my story to tell. Long ago just after the fall of Xerxes I was travelling east across the desert, I was near death and ready to tear out my stone when a man walked up to me. He said that he was an Ancient, I was shocked. An ancient was a protectorate created by God in the time before Xerxes even. There were thousands of them, they can live forever but they can die in combat. Some can use Alchemy and some can't, oh the amount of knowledge one would have. He told me 'It is not yet your time Hohenheim the Light, you must live to strike down Homunculus the Dark.' Since then I strived to prepare myself for that battle.

'I will give you a gift the knowledge of alkahestry and I will give a greater gift to your first born also never forget that.' Yet somehow I forget to tell Ed about that promise. Ed, for him I am doing this. He may never appreciate this gift, or he may hate me for it, but I… I love my son. Both of them Edward, Alphonse, don't forget this. Don't forget my mistakes.

Some of the Xerxian souls returned to me after the battle where we destroyed Dwarf in the Flask. With their permission and strength I am creating a counterpart to the Ancients, A race called the mythics, God gave me this charter, it is with his skill and help I am doing this.

That same ancient from before is here I guess now I may reveal his name, Blood Flame Alchemist, which he received in the tribal days before the dawn of Alchemy by Homunculus. His most recent name was Berthold Hawkeye, the father of a Amestrian military officer and confidant of Colonel Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye. An Alchemy virus caused him to go insane and eventually slumber for a time while he reset himself.

Now the table is set for a new age but something is troubling me something in Xing. Unrest, war. So I now make the mythics creatures that live for 60 years and die, unkillable, but their abilities I do not know. Their mission to protect the Elrics and Alchemy and to prevent the creation of another stone. To prevent the next Homunculus the Dark! Clap whoosh! Hurgh. Footsteps I still hear footsteps.

"Hohenheim you foolish old man."

"Pinako, bury me with Trisha." With that I commit myself to the spirits.


	2. Return of a Hero

_Return of a Hero_

{5 years after the death of Hohenheim, the Elrics return from their quest. They met back in Resembool which has grown in their absence. They decided to stay at a tavern before surprising Winry.}

"And that's it Al." Edward finished his story.

"That's amazing brother! Uh? Brother is that?" Al gingerly pointed to a corner where a muscle bound giant sat slowly drinking a tankard.

Ed spun around "Uh oh its Major Armstrong, we better get to our rooms."

As if the giant was telepathic he immediately jerked upright and caught sight of the Elrics. "Oh Alphonse, Edward you have returned from you long and perilous journey! Were you really going to sneak off and not say hello to me, I am hurt. I am glad to welcome you back to Resembool!"

"Al, I've got to get to the room distract him."

"UHM, Major? Why are you here in Risembool?" Al asked tentatively, now that Al got his body back the Major dwarfed him.

"Oh, of course you haven't heard!" He slapped his face with the palm of his hand. "It's Colonel now, I am aide to the high commander of State Alchemists, who is here today!"

"O-o-oh, who is that Colonel Armstrong. I want to talk to him about becoming a State Alchemist."

"Why it's General Mustang!"

{Back at the entrance to Ed's room he opens the door to find a man waiting inside.}

"W-who are you?" Ed demands.

Without speaking the assailant jumped Edward Elric and quickly subdued him, he then drew a transmutation circle on FullMetal's back. WHOOOSH! "This is the gift I promised Hohenheim I would give you. Two Friends of yours who know me are in town, you'll know who they are. Tell them this 'He who was eternal is dead, the Flame that was snuffed has been rekindled.'"

And with Edward fell into unconsciousness.

{Ten minutes later}

"Brother, brother wake up!"

"Huh, I'm fine Al!"

"What happened Brother? Did the thief take any of the relics?

"Wha? No, no he was after me and he gave me a message for Lieutenant Hawkeye and the Colonel." As Ed sat up he rubbed his hands on his face touching them together, then he put them back on the floor as he got ready to stand. WHOOOSH! A wooden chair appeared.

"B-brother, did you just do Alchemy?"

"Y-yeah, that guy must have given me the power back, but how. I've got to catch him!"

"No you don't!" A feminine voice interjected followed by two flying wrenches. "YOU CAME TO RESEMBOOL AND DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME!"

"Winry, we were going to surprise you."

"Shut up Al!" "You can be so stupid Ed." Then she ran up and grasped him a big bear hug. "I missed you so much Ed!"

"Brother, there is something I think you should know."

"Yeah Al?"

Yet another voice cut through the din. "FullMetal, you are almost a respectable height now. Too bad you're not a Dog of the Military anymore, you could be quite imposing."

"Colonel? My brother and I apply to take the test again. And maybe I'll finally kick your ass."

"He is now a Lieutenant General, and I'm a major. Also Edward I thought you couldn't use alchemy anymore?" Riza Hawkeye barked.

"Oh are you now?" He clapped his hands and brought a wooden walking staff out of the floor. "Am I still the FullMetal Alchemist, Flame?"

"FullMetal and Northstar Alchemist," Roy barked looking at the brothers. "I expect a full report of your travels by the end of the week!"

"Oh and General, does this riddle ring any bells? 'He who was eternal is dead; the Flame that was snuffed has been rekindled.'?

"No FullMetal, it doesn't." With that the Flame Alchemist left the little bar.

Riza stopped Flame, "Why did you lie to the Elrics back there?"

"Because I need them with me, not on another fool's errand like last time! Come we are going to the grave of Hohenheim."


	3. Pipsqueak No Longer

_Pipsqueak No Longer_

{Edward and his new wife (Winry for you dummies who can't figure that out.) and decides to take a vacation. Roy and Riza who our now dating though VERY tentatively, are going to Hohenheim's grave for a reason that only Roy knows. The Northstar (Alphonse) and the Strong Arm Alchemist are going to look into a rumor about Homunculus in the area of the East city.}

Ed: Man, you got the plot rising fast what's going to happen?

Me: Right now? You're going to do Winry.

Ed: *Blushes*

Me: Not what you were looking for? Well you're going to have to wait to find out with the rest of the readers.

Ed: awww c'mon!

Me: Nope!

Ed and Winry arrive at the Rockbell's house; Pinako and Dex were nowhere to be seen. "Where are Granny and Den?"

"They both died two years ago Ed, we couldn't tell you, you were missing.

Ed's sucks in his breath, and screws his eyes shut. Dead? They can't die couldn't die! Yes they can they were old it happens.

Winry noticed how Ed's countenance fell, "Hey, it's ok alright? I love you." She was trying to reassure but she knew she wasn't do well.

"Oh it's ok. I love you too Winry."

"Ed, I know when you're lying."

Ed said nothing but kissed her on the forehead as they entered their home.

{Elsewhere at the original Resembool cemetery}

"General, what are we doing here?"

"Easy Major Hawkeye, there are ghosts here don't spook them."

"Sir, are you joking with me?" Riza raised an incredulous eyebrow.

A third voice cut through the descending twilight, "Riza, darling it has been far too long."

The Major gasped, "D-d-dad?"

"Berthold Hawkeye, why did you attack Edward Elric and why did you want to meet us?"

"I promised his Father many years ago that I would give him a gift when the time came. That was the time. The reason I wanted to meet you is because I wanted to warn you that there is a darkness coming. Darkness more powerful than anything you've ever faced. That is all I have to say to you Roy."

"Colonel, do you really believe that Homunculi are in East City? I mean I thought we got rid of all the Homunculi when we defeated Homunculus the Dark."

"Hrrrmph actually Northstar I believe that this is a new style of evil, and I believe that we, the hunter, have become the hunted. They are on the train."

KABOOOOOOOOOM! At that moment the train was rocked by a deafening explosion. While two blonde men ran up to Alex and Alphonse.

"Come with us Al!" The younger one yelled.

"Fletcher! What are you doing here?"

The older one spoke up, "We don't have time come with us if you want to live. There are people on this train here to kill us!"

As soon as he spoke those words the teenage girl behind pulled out a combat knife and stood up ready to attack Russell Tringham.

{To be continued}

Ed: Wha-What! You bring in the Tringham's but then kill them off?

Me: Who said I killed them Ed? I think you are trying to distract us from something.

Ed: What would I be….

Me: How was the honeymoon?

Ed: *storm cloud* until next time folks. CLAP WHOOSH!


	4. God's Plan or Fate's Shadow

_God's Plan or Fate's Shadow_

Me: So Alphonse, what do you think of the story thus far?

Al: It's good, but why did you make me heard off the Colonel alone!

Me: Because it made Alex look strange.

Al: I can't wait to see how you break Russell out of this one.

Me: You're going to be very surprised; would you like to do the honors Al?

Al: Sure. CLAP WHOOOSH!

{As continued from chapter 3}

The girl behind Russell drew her knife into the air as everyone watched in horror unable to move. FWIP! SNAP! Russell used his plant alchemy to us a tree branch to drag his would be assassin out of the train. Al looks in surprise at the floor of the train in which sat a queen of hearts. The card had cut through the knife saving Russell As he looked up he saw a familiar face smiling at him, "Miss Clara! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Helping you boys, where is your brother?" An impish grin spreads across her face.

"He's at home with his wife, Winry."

"Oh. Is that so? Well we need to get off this train right now."

"Sir, its confirmed Alphonse Elric, the Tringhams, the Strong Arm alchemist, and Psiren are on that train. Should we move in now?" Queried a stranger on top of the cliff next to the train, which is now smoking.

His commander moves forward she is a slender woman around six feet tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Yes, we move in. Remember that the Tringhams and Alphonse Elric are our primary targets, the other two are secondary, understood?"

"YES, MA'AM!" chorused her 25 followers. With that they leaped down the slope to the train.

{Back inside the train}

FWIP! CLAP! WHOOSH! WHOOSH! CURUNCH! SWISH! CLANG! BOOM!

"Colonel, we must get out of here." Al yelled as he used alchemy to wrap two bad guys together with wire from the ceiling."

"I completely agree this fight is too much even for my beautiful muscles and alchemy! HRAAAAGH!" FWOOOSH! A hole appeared in the side of the train where the Tringhams, Psiren, Alphonse, and Armstrong ran out. When they exited the train they came upon the mysterious group.

"Boys, do your job." With that her men charged into the train and annihilated any enemies. "My name is Vera; do you not recognize me Al?"

"No ma'am I do not"

Armstrong butted in, "Why are you stopping us, and what is your business with the Northstar Alchemist!"

"I am a Mythic it is my duty to protect this boy. These orders were given to me by Hohenheim the creator."

"Father. He still is looking out for me." Al mused, "Wait what is a Mythic?"

"It's a long story Alphonse Elric please come with us for now so we can ensure your safety."

{In East city, Mustang and Hawkeye are walking down the street with Mustang's new bodyguard SteelFlame Alchemist, who was trained by Berthold Hawkeye to take care of Riza and Roy. Guess what. It's raining.}

"Sirs, perhaps we should take cover it would make my job much easier if something should happen."

"Don't be absurd Riza shall take care of most anythi… HURHG!"

"General! Steel, take the general to the nearest military friendly building you can and hunker down. The Hughes house does not count!" BAAM BAAM BAAM!

"Yes Major, come on sir. Now do you want to listen to me?"

"Nonsense this is just a graze, besides I can still fight!" "Who is out there who wishes to challenge the Flame Alchemist?" One lone gunner appears holding a military issue Sniper Rifle.

"Say when sah!" The new comer announced. He was dressed in a black suit with a bright red silk tie. A black fedora pulled close over his eyes with a red silk band on that.

"When!" And then Roy snapped his fingers. FWOOOOSH! Much to the gunfighters surprise Roy Mustang launched flames at him. "Oh don't be so surprised SteelFlame all I did was take a move out of your playbook. I got a metal glove for rainy days."

Major Hawkeye brought the would-be assassin over. "Who are you and why did you want to kill the General?"

"Easy ma'am I was just trying out like the General said to."

"Huh? Roy?"

A grin parted on the Flame Alchemist's face, "Well yes I've decided that I shall now deploy alchemists in squads two to four alchemist with two to six well trained regulars. It worked well for me anyway."

"Senior Master Sergeant Jeg Feall [Jehg Fell] you are hereby assigned to the Fullmetal Alchemist squad consisting of Major Ross, Captain Brosh, and you. On the alchemist side there is the Northstar and the Strong Arm alchemists. Do you have any further recommendations for your squad? If so file a 41_56-D and I will deal with it shortly."

"Sir, you doing paperwork? Oh no this is scary." All three of the soldiers teased General Mustang, whose paperwork dodging was now legendary in the military.

"Insubordination. Hmmpf well I must teach you three a lesson!" *SNAP!*

Me: Well Al.

Al: I am surprised at these chains of events.

Me: Oh I meant to ask you about your brother's short honeymoon.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF PINT SMALLER THAN A BEAN SPROUT MICROSCOPICALLY SHORT PERSON!

Me: I was talking about your HONEYMOON, with Winry….

Ed: URK!

Al: teeheehee Brother. You never learn.

Me: Until next time folks!


End file.
